kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloë Grace Moretz
Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) is an American actress who portrayed Hit-Girl in Kick-Ass (2010) and its sequel Kick-Ass 2 (2013). Significant Roles *Chelsea Lutz in The Amityville Horror (2005) *Carrie Fuller in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Melissa Norman in Room 6 (2006) *Emma Tunny in Wicked Little Things (2006) *Sabrina in Hallowed Ground (2007) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Young Penny in Bolt (2008) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) *Rachel Hansen in (500) Days of Summer (2009) *Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass (2010) *Abby in Let Me In (2010) *Luli McMullen in Hick (2011) *Little Ann Sliger in Texas Killing Fields (2011) *Isabelle in Hugo (2011) *Carolyn Stoddard in Dark Shadows (2012) *Carrie White in Carrie (2013) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) Quotes *"I have learned never to judge any of the characters that I portay. Sometimes that is difficult to do because as a human being we tend to make judgements when we find out information about people and situations. In order to bring a character to life, though, I find that I cannot judge her or I won't be true to her." - Chloë Grace Moretz *"There’s going to get a bit more romance, a much more grown up Mindy Macready. Someone who’s questioning themself and whether they are a villain, assassin or a vigilante and a hero. So there’s a lot of tormented inner self, it’s interesting. It’s been amazing revising the character and showing her more grown up and more adult and more put together. It’s been a lot of fun." - Chloë Grace Moretz, commenting on Kick-Ass 2 *"The obvious difference is that I'm older now, and the difference between 11 and 15, which is how old I was when we finished, is that you're a different person, obviously," she offers. "You're calculating more ideas, you're experiencing more things in your own life, you're not just living through other people's eyes, you're making your own decisions. So I was able to step into the sequel knowing that after the first movie I was able to have such an amazing career. I've been able to do such amazing, emotionally stretching things that I didn't just want to do a role like the first one. The first one was great for an 11-year-old, but now I'm older and I want to try something I can sink my teeth into. What Jeff and I really wanted to improve was the real heart of it, because I wanted to show that this girl didn't have a father anymore and how much that affected her. She's really confused and going through the self-torture of, 'Am I killing people because this is what I was raised to believe was a good thing, or am I just murdering people?' I wanted to show this inner pain and struggle, and the fact that she's lost her only family, her father. I wanted to show this darker side to her, and I also wanted to make the action a little bit different. So we basically scrapped the guns. I do use guns a little bit in the movie, but we basically do hand-to-hand combat and it's just a lot more hands-on." - Chloë Grace Moretz, commenting on Kick-Ass 2 *Moretz has shown interest in returning for a third installment, and would also be interested in exploring Hit-Girl's dark side: "I want to see something we haven't seen yet. Now we've seen who Mindy is, now we've seen who Hit-Girl is, I think we need to meld the characters together and have Mindy become Hit-Girl and Hit-Girl become Mindy. Maybe her natural hair has a streak of purple in it, maybe she really does go kind of crazy and go a bit darker since she lost her father." She also added, "I would only do the third one if it was logical. It needs to be a good script and a director, probably Matthew (Vaughn). The third film needs to fully wrap up the series and has to be a good note to end on." *Chloe Grace Moretz, accordingly, commented that "Kick-Ass 3" is dead and she is certainly not appearing for a third installment, if there is. "Sadly, I think I'm done with the character," Moretz told Digital Spy. "Hit Girl was a very cool character, but I don't think there will be any more movies. You make these movies for the fanboys, but nowadays everyone seems to pirate them rather than watch them in the movie theater." Gallery Chloe_Moretz-working-out-Kick-Ass-2-002.jpg chloe-moretz-on-the-set-of-kick-ass-2-13.jpg 936full-chloe-moretz.jpg Article-2373155-1AEEDEC5000005DC-319 634x329-1-.jpg Rs 634x1024-131008092025-634.chloe-grace-moretz-carrie.ls.10813 copy.jpg 1381161268638 Tikipeter Chloe Moretz Power Of Youth Oct 22 1 100.jpg 13347130782.jpg BXmFEqFIEAARpa .jpg KA-DS-D51-255_2.jpg ChloeSmile.jpg HotFudgeSundaeChloe.jpg carrie-chloe-grace-moretz-4-660x439.jpg Chloe_Grace_Moretz_as_Carrie.jpg kick_ass-Mindy.jpg MindyWaits.jpg MindySmile.jpg Videos To be added... External links * IMDb * Wikipedia page * Chloe's favorite things Category:Actors